Original Songfic collection
by The poisoned rose
Summary: The title says it all. this is an original Songfic collection; I actually wrote these songs'. I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just own the songs used in this collection fic. warning:For anyone who likes fluttercord the first few chapters are Fluttercord.
1. Chapter 1 Let me in

**Original songfic collection**

 **by**

 **The Poisoned Rose**

 **Chapter 1: Let me in (one-shot fic)**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hello everyone; names The Poisoned Rose. And I have decided to post this fic; one, because I am a MLP fan. Two; because some of my acquaintances and friends on here have suggested that I post these songs on the site. Oh, before I forget these songs I am posting; they are original songs. That's right I made these songs. Also the first few chapters are Fluttercords. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just own the songs used in this fic.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Discord could be seen sitting on the edge of one of the castle towers. He was slumped over slightly; almost as if he was feeling a great amount of sadness. Suddenly a small gray cloud appeared in above him. Which some people would assume to be one of Rainbow dashes, pranks. Except this time it was not one of her pranks. His emotions were actually starting to pour over and by letting them truly take him over. His powers would actually morph into the emotion he was feeling. Suddenly a small boom of thunder came from the cloud; followed by a huge downpour of rain. Completely soaking him to the bone in a matter of minutes. He just simple shook his head before summoning a small umbrella; which he had opened almost immediately, but as soon as he opened it. He immediately regretted the action...well he didn't regret it. Simply because the umbrella he had summoned; had small holes in it. Allowing the rain to continue to fall onto him. He just released a groan of anger and threw it to the side; except when it made contact with the ground. It did not explode. Instead it turned into a cloud of dust; which cleared only a few seconds later. Revealing a huge patch of roses'; half of them were crimson red and the other half was black. He then brought his lion paw up to his face; almost as if he was trying to hide his face from the world.

Unknown to Discord, a certain princess of the night was watching him. She had a look of pity on her face; wishing that she could help him with the pain he felt, but how could she help him? If she did not know what was causing his pain. "Sister?" A calm voice asked from behind her; which caused her to turn around. Only to see her older sister-the princess of the sun- Celestia.

"How is he doing?" Celestia asked clearly worried about the lord of chaos.

Luna simply shook her head; a small frown appearing on her face, "I am afraid that he is not doing well." She answered as she looked back towards Discord; once again wishing that she could offer aid, or at least some form of comfort.

"Every time this day comes to pass; he always feels like this." Celestia said as she got to her sisters side. Allowing her to see him as well, "I have tried asking Freak, if he knows anything about his acquaintances sadness. But even he is feeling great sadness." She continued which seemed to confuse her little sister.

"Why would Freak be sad?" Luna asked in a voice of confusion, "Normally he just looks. How does he put it? Pissed off." She continued.

"No matter how strong the creature is; they also have other feelings. Although he is not showing it like Discord, I can feel the sadness radiating from him." Celestia answered before she released a small sigh of sadness, "And, I swear the last time I approached him. I almost cried from the sadness that he was holding inside of him." She continued.

"Is their a way that we can help them?" Luna asked as she looked towards her sister; hoping that her older sister would have an answer.

Celestia simply shook her head, "No, my sister. Both of them hardly talk about the way they feel. So I couldn't help them; even if I tried." She answered.

"Their must be a way." Luna said with slight anger in her voice, "I cannot stand seeing Discord, or Freak like this." She continued.

"I know my sister. I know." Celestia said as she draped a wing over her sister, "Right now. We must hope and pray they can pull threw this." She continued before releasing her sister from her wing embrace. "Come, we have some work that needs to be done." She said before she walked out of the room; her sister following close behind her. After she had stared at Discord one last time.

But many miles away out in the Everfree. Freak could be seen sitting at the edge of a rather steep cliff. The cloths he wore were jet black; with the pattern of the flower known as Birdsfoot Trefoil. His hair was the color of starlight. He had two wings coming from his back; one was similar to that of a demon. While the other was similar to that of a swan. His left arm was in the form of a dragon. While the right armed seemed to remain human; except it had the same color to that of a Timberwolves hide. His left eye was the same color of a sword; while the pupil was slitted like a dragons. His right eye was black as night; only because the pupil was as wide as a sharks. He was looking down at the bottom of the cliff; seeing a very dangerous drop, that could and would kill anything that went over the edge. He then released a small irritated sigh; before he summoned a CZ75 pistol. He tightly gripped the pistol by its handle and lifted it up to his head; he then took in a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. Not only causing a loud cracking sound to echo threw the forest. But to also send a small piece of metal flying out of the gun; directly threw his head, and then threw the air.

"Augh! Damn it that hurts!" Freak shouted as he gripped his head; releasing loud hissing sounds. As the wound in his head had finished healing; almost as if it was never there. "God, I hate the healing factor." He released a small groan of pain for a few seconds, "That Discord gave me." He groaned as wave after wave of pain shot from his head.

After a few short seconds the pain had stopped and he had taken out a cigar. He had it in his mouth and he was inhaling the smoke from the burning leafs' inside of it. He then exhaled a huge puff of clear smoke; emotion on his face clearly showing that the cigar was having some kind of effect on him. After a few short minutes; he had finished his cigar and had thrown the bud end over the cliff. He then looked up at the sky; almost as if he was looking at someone, and they were looking right back at him. "Sorry, I couldn't save ya, Santiago." Freak apologized as he got back up on his feet; only to hear a loud growling sound come from behind him, "Now is not the day." He groaned out as he shook his head; slowly he turned around and saw a rather large Timberwolf right behind him. Its fangs were dripping with its saliva and it was growling rather loudly.

"You really wanna mess with me today?" Freak asked in a uncaring tone only to hear the wolf growl loudly in response. "Okay then." He continued as he lifted his dragon hand up; only to wave it back towards him. Daring the Timberwolf to attack him. The Timberwolf barked loudly in response; flashing its fangs in the process, so that it could try and intimidate his prey. It didn't work. Freak just stared back at the creature; waiting for it to make the first move. It did not take long for his patience to pay off; the wolf broke out in full sprint towards him. Its fangs' bared and ready to sink into his flesh; allowing it to not only kill its latest prey, but to also possibly get some much needed food in its stomach. Freak just continued to stare at the charging animal; just before he summoned a strange orange colored pistol and aimed it at the wolf. After a few short seconds he pulled the trigger sending a small ball of fire towards the wolf. The ball of fire imbedded itself inside the wolfs chest; causing it to release a rather loud yelp and to also come to a complete stop. It then started to howl loudly in pain as it started to roll and flop around on the ground; from its chest a small fire spread threw its body. Causing wave after wave of pain to shoot threw its body; as it slowly burned alive.

"That's why I said do not mess with me." Freak said in an uncaring voice; slowly he walked passed the burning corpse. Hearing the creatures howls of pain echo threw the air. Almost as if it was begging him to end its pain...but he did not care. He quickly unfolded his wings and took to the skies; leaving the wolf to suffer threw its slow, painful death.

 **(Location: Royal meeting room. Time:Some time in the afternoon.)**

both princesses are shown sitting in the middle of a large meeting room. Right across from them were the royals of neighgypt and the royals of Saddlearabia. To the right of Luna was Discord; who looked almost as if something else was one his mind. All of them were sitting quietly inside the large room; which seemed to be irritating one of the prince of Saddlearabia, for he was tapping one of his hooves impatiently on the floor. And he seemed to be grinding his teeth inside his mouth.

"Celestia?" The prince asked causing her to look towards him.

"Yes, Prince Sand stream." She replied.

"When will the one known as Freak, arrive? I am starting to grow impatient." Sand stream said as he placed his hoof to his forehead; almost as if he was having a rather large headache.

"I am not sure, Prince Sand stream." Princess Celestia answered which caused him to growl in anger. "He is not known for his timing; whenever he arrives. He arrives." She continued.

"Then you must teach your weapon about."

"WEAPON!" Discord, roared causing everyone in the room to look towards him. They could actually see him radiating with anger. His chaos magic was literally bleeding out of him. While his eyes had turned into a dark orange color. "He's not a weapon!" He continued.

"Discord! Be silent!" Celestia shouted in her royal voice; which surprised her little sister. Never in all of her life had her sister used her royal voice; it was only when she was addressing herself to another royal, or when she was speaking to a soon to be executed, enemy.

"Celestia! Control your war-beast!" King Sphinx shouted.

"WAR-BEAST!" Discord roared in a voice that rivaled Celestias' royal voice. "I AM NO WAR-BEAST." He continued as he charged up an orb of chaos; in his talon claw.

"DISCORD! NO!" Celestia shouted but it was already to late. Discord had already launched the orb right at King Sphinx; only to immediately regret the poor decision he had made. Time had seemed to slow for everyone in the room; the King Sphinx was trying to dodge the attack, and both princess were trying to used their magic to stop the attack. Discord could only watch in horror; he had just launched a chaotic attack at an innocent pony, and he knew that it was going to possibly kill the innocent pony. Suddenly the sound of a window crashing echoed threw the room; just as the orb of chaos crashed into something, and a really loud explosion echoed threw the air. In seconds the dust had cleared and there standing in front of King Sphinx; was Freak.

Discord had smiled happily as he walked towards Freak. "Freak. Thank the wyrm, you."

"Discord." Freak said an a cold, calm voice. Just before he lifted his dragon arm and pointed his index finger towards, Discord. Who had a look of horror stretch across his face. "Bang." He continued before snapping his hand back rapidly; causing a loud cracking sound to be heard. Just as Discord, was thrown backwards into the wall. Almost as if something hard had just hit him.

"Augh." Discord groaned out as he got up from the ground. "Was that necessary, Freak?" He asked.

"No." Freak answered bluntly as he placed the end of a cigar in his mouth; just before he snapped his fingers and caused a small flame to appear over his fingers. Allowing him to light the cigar. "I just felt like doing it." He continued.

"Celestia!" Sand storm shouted causing everyone to look at him. "Keep these mad-dogs on their leashes. Please!" He continued.

"You wanna die, kid?" Freak asked which shocked Sand storm completely.

"How dare you." Sand storm growled out in anger. "Do you know who I am!?" He shouted.

"Besides an annoying, asshole. Who's mothers probably regrets letting his father pork her." Freak answered which caused more anger to bleed into Sand storms mind.

"Watch who you insult, beast." Sand storm said threw gritted teeth. "It may come back to hurt you." He threatened.

"Now, you need to watch who you insult." Freak replied before exhaling a small puff of smoke. "It will come back to hurt you." He said before inhaling another good amount of smoke.

"Is that a threat!" Sand storm shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"No." Freak said before removing the cigar from his mouth. "Its a promise." He continued coldly before exhaling a long stream of smoke; which moved rapidly towards Sand storm. Only to turn into small, rapidly spinning tornado; which had managed to pick Sand storm up. Only to throw him violently into King Spinx. "Told ya." He smirked.

"You!" Sand storm shouted as he got to his feet; shooting him a look of anger, "I will put you down like the dog you are!" Sand storm shouted as he drew a small sword; only to charge towards Freak, read to finally kill the rabid beast. But before his blade even met the beasts flesh. Discord, had gotten in between him and the beast; only to immediately stop him with his magic.

"I told you once...boy." Discord said in a deadly cold voice, "You." He growled out before ripping the sword out of Sand storms' hold. "Do not." He continued before using his magic to levitate Sand storm off the ground. "Call him." He then looked the pitiful excuse for a ruler in the eyes; giving him a deadly cold glare, "A. Bucking. Dog." Discord growled before he slammed Sand storm hard into the ground; only to lift him back up into the air, and then slamming him hard into an opposite wall. Causing not only a large crack to form on the wall; but to also cause a large cracking sound to come from Sand storms body.

"DISCORD!" Celestia shouted in her royal voice; except Discord payed no attention. Immediately she got to Sand storms side; hearing him groaning loudly in pain. She then turned around and shot both of them a death glare. Right now, if she wanted to she could easily kill them. "Get out!...both of you!" She ordered in a voice just barely above a whisper. The two did not need anything else said to them; both of them immediately left the room, and they seemed to careless about what they had just done.

It had been about one hour since Discord, and Freaks outburst. Both of them were waiting in the throne room of Canterlot castle; neither one of them speaking to each other. The reason for the silence was not of fear, nor was it anger. But really they just had nothing to talk about. They were just sitting there in silence; waiting for Celestia, to come and punish them. Knowing full well that she was either going to put them in jail. Banish them to the moon or possibly the sun. Hell, maybe she would make them stay with Prince Blueblood. Now that would be torture. Except both of them seemed to not care; that they were about to possibly get put in prison, or that they were going to possibly be banished. Both of them seemed to have their minds on something else. Discord seemed to be almost on the verge of tears. While, Freak looked a bit more agitated than usual; almost as if he wanted to tear something apart. Suddenly the doors were thrown open violently just as Celestia walked into the room. She had a look of anger on her face; which-if it could- possibly kill whatever she looked at.

"Do you two have any idea what you both have done!" She said in a voice full of anger.

"Beside, kick a punk rulers ass." Freak said flatly as he continued to look outside one of the many windows.

"Not only have you jeopardized a possible treaty between two kingdoms. Both of you may have started a war!" Celestia shouted only to realize the two seemed to not be listening. "WHEN I SPEAK BOTH OF YOU WILL LISTEN!" She shouted in the royal voice.

"Put a sock in it." Discord replied before snapping his fingers; causing an actual sock to appear in Celestias mouth, momentarily gagging her. Before she had spat it out.

"Do you both see this as some kind of joke?!" Celestia asked as her anger started to reach its boiling point.

"No, more of an annoyance." Freak answered.

"Do you two know the penalties of your recent actions?!" She asked.

"Banishment, prison, spending the summer with Blueblood, lava pit, guillotine, hanging, wearing a really tight and uncomfortable thong. No, we're pretty sure what to expect." Discord answered which just fueled Celestias anger.

"I am in no mood for your smart-ass remarks!" Celestia shouted.

"What? Is it that time of the month again?" Freak asked which almost sent Celestia over her breaking point.

"What happens to my body is no concern of yours!" She answered.

"Then it is that time of the month." Discord stated which was the final piece of straw; that finally broke the camels back.

Celestia could feel her anger boiling up inside of her; she could feel the actual heat of the sun moving threw her magic. Ready to be used to get rid of those that crossed her. She then looked towards the two one last time; only this time she noticed something that she never noticed before. She could see stains of tear streak running down, Discords face. Almost as if he had been crying just recently. While Freak seemed to have his dragon claw clenched into a tight fist; it was so tight she could actually see blood dropping from it, for his claws had managed to pierce his skin. She then took in a very, much needed, deep breath. Only to slowly exhale her held breath; allowing her to slowly calm down.

"What is wrong with you two?" Celestia asked.

The question took both of them by surprise; they did not expect her to ask them what was wrong, but just like Celestia. It was none of her concern. "Nothing. It is a problem that does not concern you!" Discord answered in a slightly choked voice; almost as if he was about to cry again.

"It does concern me; when you almost start a war." Celestia said in a slightly irritated tone.

"We are dealing with problems; that only we know how to deal with. Nobody else can help us deal with it. Nor can they possibly understand." Freak replied knowing full well that he was right.

Celestia sighed sadly; although she really wanted to help the two, Freak was correct. Whatever was making them feel this way; it was on a different level of hurt, sadness, and regret. "Can you both at least tell me what is wrong? I wish to help both of you or at the least; give you some words of comfort." She pleaded hoping that she finally managed to break threw the wall; that the two managed to build up.

"No. You cannot fathom." Both of them said the first part of the sentence; at the exact same time.

"The pain that I feel." Discord said as tears started to fall from his eyes once again.

"The anger that I feel." Freak hissed out before punching the window he was standing at; shattering it into many small pieces.

"Then...both of you leave me no choice." Celestia said before she closed her eyes; only to take in another deep breath. Releasing it just a few short seconds later, "I order you both to go...stay in Ponyville." She continued which caused both of them to grow slightly confused.

"Ponyville? Why do you want us to go there?" Freak asked.

"Because...there is one pony who can possibly help you two." Celestia answered before she turned her gaze towards Discord, "Or at least one of you." She continued.

"Fluttershy." Discord said which caused Celestia to nod.

"Yes. I believe she may be able to."

"No." Discord interrupted which shocked Celestia, he would always jump almost head over hooves; when he heard he could visit Fluttershy. She knew the draconequin had feelings for the shy pegasus; which he made clear during the Tierk incident. But to hear the draconequin say no; was something new to her. "She does not need to worry with us." He continued as he tried to stop his tears.

Celestia sighed sadly as she looked at the two creatures once again; feeling almost as if she was about to cry. "Discord. Freak. Please." She begged desperately wanting to help the two now more than ever. "She can help with the pain both of you are feeling. Just allow her to help you both; even if it just numbs the pain. At least for a brief moment neither of you will feel pain." She continued.

Discord found it hard to ignore Celestias words; normally he could easily tune her out, but not this time. "Alright." discord growled out, "I'll go." He continued which caused Celestia to smile happily.

"And you Freak?" She asked.

"I'll go if it makes you shut up." Freak answered which made Celestia slightly happier; aside from the fact she was just insulted once again.

"Thank you...both of you." Celestia thanked before she made her way to the exit of the throne room, "I hope that she can help you both; with your inner demons." She continued before finally exiting the room.

The two just simply ignored her once again; both of them knew that the shy mare would be unable to help them, but then again. They could use a break from Canterlot, and its upper class lifestyle. After a few short minutes the two exited the throne room. Walking clear out of the castle and into its gardens; not only allowing them to take to skies, but it also allowed them to slip out of Canterlot undetected. There were still some upper class ponies who saw them as monster; saying that they needed to be banished, or at the very least. Have leashes placed on them. The two did not need to hear any insults from those ponies; since they were both in foul moods. They were not afraid to possibly murder somepony.

 **(Location:Fluttershys cottage.)**

Fluttershy, can be see waiting patiently outside on her porch. Not to long ago a pegasus guard had knocked on her door; telling her to expect both Discord, and Freak. A smile had stretched across her face after the guard had told her the news; it had been a really long while since she last saw them, so a visit was overdue. Especially since it was to help their moods. In a matter of minutes she could see two beings flying towards her home. Which caused her to smile warmly; she knew that it was them, and she was ready to help them in any way she could. In a matter of seconds the two landed in front of her home. Freak, had landed hard on the ground; which he always did. Simply because he enjoys the effect of free-fall and he enjoys the pain of landing hard onto the ground. Which would shatter a normal pegasus ponies bones. While Discord, always landed softly on the ground. Simply because just like many others; he enjoyed his flights and wanted to make them last.

"You both made it." Fluttershy said as she ran up to the two; flying up into Discords upper body. Allowing her to give him a caring hug; while also allowing him to hug her back. Once she was done hugging Discord, she walked over to Freak and just gave him a hoof-bump like she would do with Rainbow dash. "How was the fly?" She asked.

"Good." Discord answered with a fake smile.

"Boring. I prefer having something shooting at me as I fly." Freak answered before he summoned a cigar into his dragon claw. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked as he looked towards Fluttershy.

"Could you please do it over the bridge." Fluttershy answered while trying to keep from sounding rude, "Last time I let you smoke near here; some of the birds choked on the smoke, and some of my flowers smelled like that leaf in there." She explained.

"No problem." Freak answered as he walked towards the bridge; ready to finally enjoy his cigar, "Thanks." He thanked before he finally walked over the bridge; where he lit the open end of the cigar. Allowing him to inhale the bitter tasting smoke of the leaf.

Fluttershy was thankful the Freak had listened to her. She knew that he was as stubborn as a mule sometimes...well all the time. But he did obey the rules of another ponies home; meaning that he knew. If they said no that meant no. Fluttershy then looked up at Discord; giving him a small caring smile in the process. Which he returned with a fake happy smile. "It is so good to see you again, Fluttershy." She heard him say.

"It is good to see you as well, Discord. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." She replied sadly.

"So, her guard got here first?" Discord asked feeling slight anger towards Celestia. Not only has she managed to make this more uncomfortable than it was already. But she had also managed to frustrate him with her worrying.

"Yes." Fluttershy answered sadly before she flew up to his eye level. "He told me that something was bothering both you and Freak. She wants me to see if I can help you."

"Its nothing Fluttershy, we're both fine and we are just paying a long overdue visit." Discord lied as he tried to walk away from her; except she immediately got in front of him once again.

"You know you're a horrible liar, Discord." Fluttershy said before placing a caring hoof on the side of his face, "Please Discord, tell me whats wrong." She continued.

Discord quickly moved his head away from her hoof. "Like I said before dear; nothing is wrong with me. I am fine." He lied once again.

"Discord." Fluttershy sighed sadly before flying in front of him once again. "I can see the hurt and sadness in your eyes. I can feel it radiating from you; which is almost about to make me cry." She continued before she lifted his head up to her gaze, "Please Discord, tell me what is wrong. So that I may help you with your pain." She continued.

Discord sighed sadly as he looked into her beautiful teal eyes. He never could say no to that face; which gave her leverage over him, "Okay." He replied in a voice just barely above a whisper. Which shocked her; never had she ever heard his voice so quiet, "I will tell you. But can I tell you inside; I wish this to remain between you and me." Discord continued.

"Of course." Fluttershy replied before flying over to her front door; openning it wide so that Discord could enter. In a matter of seconds both of them were inside and sitting on her couch. Discord had a sad expression on his face; as he tried to hold the tears in his eyes back. While Fluttershy had wrapped her front left foreleg around his lion paw; trying her best to comfort him in any way possible.

"Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm." Discord replied as he looked down towards her.

"It's okay to cry." She replied as she looked back up towards him. "You do not need to keep everything inside of you. I am right here with you and I want to help you." She continued before she nuzzled his arm.

Discord sighed sadly once again. "You are to kind, Fluttershy." He said before he looked away from her. "Tears can wait." He said before lifting his head up; while he tried to put on a stern face. Trying his best to mask any sadness he was feeling. "Right now. I must tell you a story...my story." He continued while trying to keep his voice from tightening up on him. "Like many stories they must start at a beginning. But for me...mine begins in the middle. Where I was at the happiest point in my life."

 **(Location:Eden valley. Time:almost one-hundred million years before Equestrian time.)**

 _"I was about thirteen-hundred years old at the time. A time when young juvenile draconequin take their place as adults."_ About thirty young draconequin males can be seen walking in a straight line; they all had strange markings painted along their bodies. All of them had an eager look on their faces; almost as if they were waiting for something to start. _"We are put threw a set of four trials'; called the break. The first trial is deprivation."_ The thirty draconequin males can be seen standing in front of separate rooms; the inside of the rooms were as dark as night and they seemed to be a little claustrophobic. A single draconequin elder can be seen standing behind the line of males. He had a stern look on his face; almost as if he was judging them. "Before you are your rooms for the next three days!" _"He would shout; then he told us the trial, "All of you will be locked into these rooms for three days. You will have no light! No magic! No sound!"_ "No food or no water. For the next three days!" The elder shouted which caused some draconequin to cringe at the thought. "The doors can be opened from the inside." _"It did give us some relief to hear him say that; except what he said to us next. Was what devastated all of us on the inside."_

"But if you open the door before the third day is done. You will fail the break! And forever you will be seen as a child! Never as an adult. Never as an equal." The elder continued which caused some of the males to loose their hope of passing the trials.

" _I wanted to pass, badly. I wanted to be seen as an equal, an adult. The only thing that was in my way were the trials. I knew I could do it; I knew I could become an adult, but when we entered those rooms. I started having my doubts."_

Discord can be seen inside the dark room; there was not light, no sound. Nothing. He could feel the silence slowly infecting his mind with fear; which he tried to keep out of his mind by simply think of the reward by passing this trial. Already he had made it threw five hours of the first trial; if he could survive the next sixty-seven hours of the trial. He would be one more step close to becoming what he desperately wanted to become.

" _The first twenty-four hours were the easiest; come the second day. Hunger and dehydration would come into play. I remember the pain that came from my stomach; it felt like someone was literally twisting it into a knot. While the lack of water made me feel like my throat was cracking. But even then nothing prepared me for the silence."_

Discord can be seen dragging his talon hand down the left side wall of the room. Causing a loud screeching sound to echo threw the room; just before he fell to the floor. His body growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. Already he had managed to make threw sixty-eight of the seventy-two hours. If he could hold out for four more hours; he would pass the first trial and move on to the next, but there was one problem. The door handle was actually looking very, very, friendly.

" _I was at my mental breaking point. I wanted to; I desperately wanted to open that damn door. I wanted to pass these trials and I was going to pass. Then four hours later the door opened and I was free."_

Discord slowly walked out of the dark room; shielding his eyes from the harsh light that came form the outside. When his eyes finally adjusted he was shocked to see what had happened to the others. Out of the thirty draconequin that entered the rooms; only twenty remained. Ten of them had failed to pass the trial and were forever branded as children. Never to be given the privileges of an adult or to be considered as an equal. "All twenty of you have earned a little of my respect." The elder draconequin spoke.

" _But this was the easiest trial. I heard him say. Then came the second trial; the trial of endurance. We are bound by our hands and feet in a large arena; we then receive; one at a time. One-hundred whips."_

"5!" An adult draconequin shouted before a loud whipping sound could be heard; followed by the muffled pain filled groan of a male. "6!"

" _We were forbidden to cry out in pain. We had to take the pain like an adult; if we were to cry out in pain. We would fail the trial and never receive treatment for our wounds."_

"90!" The adult draconequin shouted only to be followed by a cry of pain. "Failure!" The adult shouted as the young draconequin feel to the ground in pain.

" _We lost five that day to the second trial; when I heard the adult shout one-hundred! I was happy. I had managed to pass the second trial; which allowed me to move on to the third trial. The trial of shame."_

The fifteen remaining draconequin are shown tied to posts; where their fellow draconequin threw trash, and rotten foods at them. Making them feel not only very embarrassed, but also making them feel very angry.

" _We had to resist yelling out that we quiet. No matter how angry or embarrassed that we got. We had to last for about five hours; sadly though we lost ten. Leaving only me and four others; to the final trial...the trial of the kill."_

The final five can be seen standing in a large fighting arena;each of them ready to begin the final trial. Ready to finally become true adults. Ready to finally become true draconequin.

" _We had to kill one human prisoner; during that time we were at war with the humans, so we had a few prisoners of war. That was the very day I lost my friend. But that was also the day I had met...Freak."_

Discord watched in horror as his friend, Snake bind. Was brought down to the ground; giving the human he was battling a very lethal edge. The human had managed to get on top of him; where it drew an improvised knife, and plunged it deep into Snake binds' neck. Causing him to release a roar of complete pain; as he died slowly, and painfully. After a few short seconds Snake binds' body became still; allowing the human to stand on its two feet. While it released a loud yell.

" _We did not kill him; which was the biggest mistake. You see we offer our prisoners a chance at freedom; only if they are able to kill a young draconequin in the hunt trial. If they were to succeed; they were set free. I on the other hand succeeded in killing my opponent. It was me and two others who had passed. We finally did it...i finally did it. I was an adult. I was an equal. I was...a true draconequin."_

 **(Present time)**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all of that up." Fluttershy apologized.

"Don't be." Discord replied before he gave her a kind smile. "That was one of my greatest moments of my life. I have no regrets." He continued which gave her a small amount of comfort.

"But, why do you feel?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet." Discord interrupted. "Two months after the trials; I had used one of my privileges. I had the privilege to take a mate." He continued

 **(Time: Two months after the trials.)**

 _"There was only one draconequus for me; she was beautiful, chaotic, nice, and...my greatest friend."_

Discord is shown gently hugging a female draconequus in his arms. She was built almost exactly like him; except for the long silver hair that was on her head. She was gently rubbing her head on the side of his. Purring happily as she held the one she loved; close to her body. Hearing both of their hearts beat as one. Knowing full well that the future was as bright as it could be.

" _Her name was Silver lining. We used to be good childhood friends; which later grew into something much more. A small blessing that is either taken for granted or is just simple abused. A blessing known only as one word...love."_

Discord and Silver lining are shown lying down in the middle of a large field; the field itself was filled with both myrtle flowers and red camellia flowers. They were both just lying there directly under the stars; their heads slowly closing the distance between themselves. Seconds before their lips had met in a passionate yet loving kiss.

" _I whispered I love you into her ears. And I heard her whisper I love you, too. We planned on preforming an eternal heart ritual. But before we could; I had to show my worthiness to her father...i had to fight her father."_

Discord is shown being thrown hard into a wall; which caused a huge crack to appear on it. Before he slowly slid down to the floor; groaning loudly in pain as he tried to get to his feet. Silver linings father, retired marshal Battlecry. He was a legendary soldier and leader; he had faced down many human soldiers and everyone he face. He had killed. Now Discord, was fighting the legendary soldier. Not only fighting to gain the hand of his love. But to also possibly gain the respect of her father.

" _If I was to defeat her father; I would not only prove my worthiness as a husband, but also I would prove to be a warrior. That could defend his mate and family. In order for me to defeat her father; I had to do one of three things. One: I simply had to kill him. Two:he had to bow to me. Three:I had to make him submit to me. I could not kill him or make him submit; he was a great marshal and I respected that. I also knew for a fact there was no way that he was gonna bow. So I just had to beat him; which seemed almost impossible...until."_

Battlecry was suddenly picked up high into the air and slammed down hard. Knocking the wind completely out of his lungs. Discord then quickly got on top of him and lifted up his talon hand; only to charge it up with a powerful chaos attack. Battlecry, knew that he was possibly going to die. But at least he would die happy; knowing that his daughter had a good, strong husband. He then closed his eyes and waited for his death.

" _I then launched my punch to the left of his head; sparing him from death. He looked up at me in confusion; asking me why I had spared him. After I had helped him up off the floor."_

 **(The present.)**

"I told him he was a good, marshal. I had no right to kill him." Discord said as he looked up to the ceiling; remembering the even that played a part in the happiest moment of his life.

"What happened after that?" Fluttershy asked eager to find out what had happened next.

"I looked a Silver and told her goodbye. I knew that I did not impress her father; which meant I could not take her as my mate." He continued before taking in a small choked breath, "Then her father said. _"You will make a great, son-in-law."_ When I turned around I saw him bow. Him the greatest marshal that ever served in our army. Was bowing to me; which meant I had permission to marry Silver lining." Discord said as he started to remember another happy moment in his life. His wedding.

 **(Discord and Silvers wedding.)**

 _"I remember standing with her at the alter of the ancients. Part of tradition we had to intertwine our bodies together; symbolizing our commitment to each other. I remember whispering the ancient words of our ancestors into her ear. My love I wish we can stay like this for all eternity. I wish that I can always be your protecting armor; that way I can protect you from everything. Even when there is nothing to protect you from. From this day forward till the day wyrm calls me to his kingdom. I will be by your side. She would then whisper the ancient words of the females; back into my ear."_

 **(The present.)**

"Afterwords. We would separate from each other and kiss. Symbolizing our marriage _._ " Discord said before looking back down at Fluttershy, who had a few tears rolling down her face.

"That was beautiful, Discord." Fluttershy said in a voice that was just bare of a whisper.

"It was." Discord replied before it got quite for a few short seconds; trying his best to hold back a few tears. "A few weeks later; she told me she was with my child and then almost eight months later. Our child...my daughter was born." He continued his voice starting to tighten up slightly, "But on that same day Silver lining, my mate, my love. Passed away." He continued almost breaking down in tears right there; except he held them back.

"Discord.." Fluttershy said in an almost apologetic way; wishing she never forced him into telling her his story.

"My daughters name was...Screwball. She was a mare with dark pink skin; she had a mane of dark blue and white. She was everything to me." Discord continued as he started to what had happened years later.

"What happened to her, Discord?" Fluttershy asked only to hear silence in response. "Discord?" She asked again.

"Daemon." Discord replied this time with anger in his voice.

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was about thirteen years later. The human and draconequin war was in full swing; I was finally a marshal then. While my daughter...she chose to join the hunters. It was a group of draconequin that acted like scouts; except they were also our very first, black ops unit." Discord answered as he remember what had happened so many years ago. "I was on a mission; me and a few others were supposed to intercept a human convoy. But instead we walked right into a trap. Everyone on my team was killed. While I was taken prisoner.

 **(Time: almost ten years into the human draconequin war.)**

Discord felt the bag over his head pulled violently off. Allowing him to see four human standing in front of him; one of them which he recognized immediately. The human had two large bull horns coming out of his head; his skin was a hellish red, and his eyes were as black as night. This was the Freak known only as Daemon. "Daemon, I assume." Discord said in an uncaring tone; only to receive a hard slap to the side of the face, "Good morning." He laughed out as he felt himself become wide awake.

"You shall talk only when spoken to." A black skinned male said.

"I can speak whenever I want to." Discord replied.

"You cant if your tongues ripped out." A light brown skinned female threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Discord smirked.

"Discord, Discord, Discord." Daemon spoke as he walked up towards him. "Do you have any idea...who you with?" He rhetorically asked.

"Beside a couple of escaped Freakshow attractions." Discord replied before he was punched hard in the chest by, Daemon. Which just caused him to laugh loudly.

"We are the psycho paths...and now you are going to start talking." Daemon hissed out before one of his group wheeled in a large table; which was covered by a sheet. Once the table was close to Daemon, he pulled it off and revealed multiple torture devices. One was a really large sledge hammer. The other was a large ten gallon gas tank filled with water. The third was a car battery with jumper cables connected to it. The fourth was a huge monkey wrench. "Tell us what we need to know." Daemon said as he moved closer to Discords ear and whispered, "And we promise to kill you faster."

"Kill me faster." Discord replied as he broke out into laughter, "If you stupid humans seemed to have forgotten. I have a-agh!" He yelled out in pain; while a loud cracking sound could be heard echoing threw the room. Quickly he turned around and looked at his tail; only to see that the end, close to the tip of his tail. Was broke; because one of the humans had used the sledgehammer on his tail.

"We did not forget about your healing magic." Daemon said before he turned away from Discord. Smiling wickedly in the process. "which is why we have...anti-magic field generators around this building." He continued before another sickening crack echoed threw the air; forcing Discord to cry out even louder than before. "Now." Daemon said before he turned and looked at him once again, "I suggest you start talking."

"Do what you want." Discord said as he gave them a strong look, "I will never talk."He continued which caused Daemon, to just shake his head.

"Bone breaker...Sledge hammer." Daemon said which caused Bone breaker, to smile wickedly. Slowly he lifted the Sledgehammer over his head and brought it down hard onto Discords, tail. Causing the draconequin to release a loud his of pain. As a sickening cracking sound echoed threw the room. The human brought the sledgehammer down onto his tail; multiple times. Breaking it in multiple places; sometimes causing bone to stick out of it.

"Ready to talk now?" Daemon asked him again; only to have Discord, shoot him a smug look.

"I've felt worse." He replied.

"Toothache...pliers." Daemon ordered; which caused another human to walk towards the table. Only to pick up a small set of pliers; ready to use them for an evil intention.

Slowly the human walked up to Discord, forced his mouth open and gripped one of his front teeth. Using the tool to slowly and painfully pull it out of place. Discord tried he best not to cry out in pain. But when he felt his tooth slip out of his gum and its roots clung, and stabbed into his gums. Forcing him to release a small whimper; as a large amount of blood came from his gums. "Toothache, why is his tooth like that?" Daemon asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, doctor. But I'm afraid he only paid for half the treatment. So he only got half the treatment." Toothache replied before laughing like a maniac.

For over two hour the humans tortured the poor draconequin; who was on the verge of giving in, but his will seemed to be winning. He had he knees broken and his groin injured greatly by the giant monkey wrench. He was then knocked onto his back and submitted to simulated drowning. Simply by having a rag placed over his head and water being poured over it. He was then almost shocked to death by the car battery. Which caused the humans around him to laugh wickedly; as they watched him twitch around. Almost like a dog that had been shot. Discord was a bloody mess; his will was almost broken, and he possible. Was going to die there.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Daemon asked as he got close to Discords face. Only to have a large of saliva, spat onto his face. "Okay then." He said before wiping his face of the spit, "Bring in the other prisoner." He ordered causing two of his group to walk out into the hall.

"Get your bucking hands off me!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Discord had a horrified look appear on his voice; the voice belong to only one female, Screwball. His daughter. "Screwball!" He shouted just as the two brought her into the room and sat her down in front of her dad.

"Dad." Screwball said as she tried to get free.

"Now start talking." Daemon said before he got beside the girl; slowly licking his serpentine like tongue across her cheek. "Or we have some fun with her." He threatened.

"Leave her out of this!" Discord roared out in complete anger, "This is between you and me!" He continued.

"But, you shot her into her mommies body. Therefore she is part of you." Daemon replied wickedly before he walked toward, Discord.

"Dad." Screwball choked out.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Discord said which caused Daemon to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, how many times can you tell her that." Daemon said as he got next to Discord, "Now you can tell us what we want." He said before getting close to Discords ear. "Or we can do three things." He continued.

"One: we can give you a shot of changeling hormones." Daemon whispered which caused Discords eyes to go wide with terror. "Lets' just say; it gets you _"Up."_ in the world, and your daughter. Is not a bad piece of ass." Daemon chuckled.

"Your, insane." Discord said.

"No...I'm a functioning lunatic." Daemon replied. "Option two: you watch as we have fun with your daughter. We've got a lot of pent up stress and we could use the relief." He continued as one of the humans slowly rubbed Screw balls, shoulders.

"Don't you touch her!" Discord roared out.

"Or...We can go with option three." Daemon growled out before he pulled out a small pistol; only to violently place it into Discords, talon arm. "Shoot your daughter!" He shouted before lifting his arm up; only to aim it to the side of Screw balls head. Pulling the trigger and sending a bullet was sent flying past her head.

"NO!" Discord said as he tired to move his arm; trying his best not to let te bullets strike his daughter.

"That's right." Daemon growled out before he made Discord, pull the trigger once again. "Shoot your baby girl." He continued.

"Please, no!" Discord shouted as another shot rang out; only this time. The bullet had grazed the side of Screwballs head. "I'm begging you!" Discord continued.

Screwball then looked her father in the eye; her eyes had the look of sadness, and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Dad..." She choked out as the gun came to a stop; finally having its target in its sights, "It's going to be okay." She continued before the final shot rang out; sending the small piece of metal flying threw the air, and into her head. Causing her head to snap back violently; just before her body slumped backwards.

"SCREWBALL!

 **(The present)**

"The human made me kill her." Discord replied in an icy calm voice. "I know full well that the human is to blame. But it was my talon that pulled the trigger; it was me who fired the lethal shot...it was me who killed her." He continued before he released a much needed breath of relief. Almost as if a much needed weight; was lifted off his chest. "Thank you, Fluttershy. I really nee." He stopped himself when he looked down at her. He could see the tears falling from her beautiful eyes; while her body seemed to shake. Almost like she had a cold.

Discord then gave her a small sad smile, "Oh, come now Fluttershy. This was a long time ago and. Agh!" He shouted as Fluttershy launched herself towards him; almost knocking him over. As she wrapped her arms into a caring hug. Discord could not believe it; she actually felt sorry for him. He then gently rubbed the back over her head with his lion paw. "Please, Fluttershy. It was nothing. I am fine...I'm...I'm." He could not take it any more; almost immediately he broke down into tears, and returned her hug. His crying soon turned into sobbing; only to slowly turn into howls of sadness and pain. Slowly turning into sobs of nothing but pure sadness.

"It's okay to cry, Discord." Fluttershy said in a voice just barely above a whisper. "It's okay to cry." She continued as she tried to comfort her friend. She then started to gently rock him back and fourth; just before she started to hum the tune of a song. That she knew.

 **(Let me in)**

Fluttershy started to gently rub the back of Discords head. Trying her best to calm her friend.

 **(I can see the tears falling from your eyes. I can hear the pain in your cries.)**

She then hugged him tightly once again; feeling him taking in some sobbing breaths.

 **(I want to stop the pain that you're in. because I know that you want this to end.)**

She started to gently rub the back of his head; feeling the tears running down her back.

 **(All you have to do...is let me in.)**

Discord gripped Fluttershy in a gently hug; wishing that he was not feeling this weak.

 **((Let me in) Let me help you with your pain. (Let me in) Don't leave me out here in the rain.)**

Fluttershy started to gently nuzzle Discord. Hoping that the song was working.

 **((Let me in.) I hate seeing you with a broken heart. (Let me in.) Seeing you like this tears me apart. (Let me in...)**

Discord wished she did not see him like this. But some how with her around; he was feeling better.

 **(I know I can't fathom the pain you're in. I desperately want to help you win.)**

Fluttershy slowly moved her head towards Discord ears; allowing her to whisper the next set of lyrics.

 **(You don't have to hide your pain. Because it would be all in vain.)**

She then tightened her grip on him; feeling his body literally shaking with sadness.

 **(Please let me hold you in my arms. I promise to protect you from any harm.)**

Discord then released a small sob; he felt pathetic, for showing his weakness. But somehow he felt himself getting stronger.

 **(I know I can make this end. All you have to do...is let me in.)**

Fluttershy gave Discord a gentle lick to the side of his head. Trying to show him that she was there for him.

 **((Let me in) Please don't hide your fears. (Let me in) Come whisper them in my ear.)**

She then felt Discord nuzzle her gently; which caused her to gently smile.

 **((Let me in. Just tell me everything tonight. (Let me in) I will help you with my light. (Let me in...)**

Slowly she moved her head down to his chest. Hearing his heart beating gently inside his chest.

 **(When I hear the fear and pain in your cries. Nothing can stop the tears falling from my eyes.)**

A few tears started to fall from her eyes; staining Discords chest.

 **(I know you feel like you're to blame. But right now let me be your loving flame.)**

She then brought her head back up to his. Only this time she had unintentionally placed her heart over his; which somehow caused both hearts to beat at the same time.

 **(I can feel your heart beating slowly inside. I will stay right here by your side. I will stay here with you till the end. Just please...please...please...let me in.)**

She then gave him a small kiss on the left side of his cheek. Trying her best to show him some loving affection.

 **((Let me in) I will catch you when you fall. (Let me in.) I will break threw this wall. (let me in.) Let my love be your light. (Let me in.) Deep down you know this feels right. (Let me in.) I know you don't want to be alone. (Let me in.) That's why I'm here in your home. (Let me in...)**

Discord then pulled away from her; allowing him to look her in the eyes.

 **(Let me dry those tears.)**

Fluttershy gently wiped away his tears.

 **(Let me help you with your fears.)**

He then closed his eyes tight. Feeling more tears about to come from his eyes.

 **(let me see your eyes.)**

Slowly he opened his eyes up again; allowing her to see his beautiful eyes.

 **(Don't let me hear your cries.)**

She then slowly moved her head closer to his; which caused their eyes to slowly start closing.

 **(I will be hear with you till the end...all you have to do~o...is let me in.)**

Fluttershy then gave Discord a caring kiss on the lips; completely shocking him at first, but then he returned her kiss. Which caused her to moan slightly in pleasure. After a few short seconds the two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Feeling their hearts beating rapidly inside of their chests.

"Fluttershy." Discord said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Discord." She replied.

"I...I...I love you." He said which caused Fluttershy to smile happily.

"I love you to, Discord." She replied before bringing him into a loving hug; seconds before she heard him release a small yawn. "Are you tired?" She asked only to see him shake his head. "Then come on lets go to my room." She said before they walked to her room.

In a matter of seconds they had reached her room; Fluttershy slowly got into the be and under the covers. Leaving just enough room for him on the bed; which would allow him to sleep next to her. Slowly Discord lied himself down onto her bed; letting the softness of it slowly relax his body. Once he was fully down onto the bed. Fluttershy gently pulled the cover over both of them; before she gently cuddled, Discord. Allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Fluttershy?" Discord said.

"Yes, Discord." She replied.

"Thank you...for everything." He thanked which caused her to smile warmly.

"You are welcome my love." She replied before she gently nuzzled his chest, "There was just one thing you had to do." She said.

"And what was that?" He asked before he started to feel sleep over taking him.

"You just had to let me in." She continued before they both fell asleep; knowing full well that they were no longer alone in the word. They finally had each other and now; whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on. All they had to do was simply find each other.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2 From Above

**Chapter 2: From above (Actual chapter 2 from my story I'm here my dear)**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I only own the songs used in this fic. Spoiler alter: I suggest reading I'm hear my dear; because chapter 3 and 4 will have songs from it. Also further warning; chapter 3 will only have Discord singing. While in this chapter only Fluttershy is singing.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Fluttershy released a small sniffle as she lied there on her bed. The memories from time before flooded back into her mind; which caused her tears to fall from her eyes. She remembered when Discord helped her feed her animals'. Watching him as he feed one of the new fawns that had been born; he was gently running his lion paw down the back of its neck, as he fed it a bottle of its mother milk. The reason why it was being bottle fed was because it mother had come down with something. She couldn't help but smile happily as the fawn drank its meal; it caused a few happy tears to fall from her eyes, just as another memory pushed its way forward into her mind. It was the time he took her dancing out onto the Ponyville lake. He had cast a spell on her which allowed her to walk on water; which allowed her to dance on the lake with him. She remembered the wonderful music that played around them. It was a slow song; which meant they had to dance slow, and it also allowed them to hold each other close. The memory made her cry harder. She wanted him back by her side; she wanted him to hold her, to whisper his sweet words into her ear. To tell her how much...he loved her.

" _I HOPE YOU DIE!"_

Fluttershy, sat up immediately while releasing a loud gasp. There she was just grieving in silence; only to suddenly have someone shout, and it was no normal shout. It was distorted and echoed; almost like that of a ghosts, or somepony with a bad communication spell. _"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE. CELESTIA, ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS YOU!"_ She started to rapidly search the room around her; wondering where the voice was coming from. Her breathing was rapid; her mind was racing, and she was sweating buckets. That was when she remembered what took place; just hours before his death, "No." She choked out as she remembered...the fight they the two had.

 **(Thirty-one hours earlier!)**

"I don't know why you are angry my dear." Discord said as he watched his mare-friend, Fluttershy. Pace back and forth in front of him, "You know I."

"I know what responsibility you have!" Fluttershy snapped as she shot him a glare; filled with nothing but anger, "But have you forgotten about another responsibility you have? Or am I just easy to forget?" She continued.

Discord shot her a look of complete confusion. "Darling." He said.

"Don't darling me!" Fluttershy shouted.

Discord then shook his head in annoyance, "Dear, then. Why are you getting angry; you know my magic."

"Has helped a lot of ponies in different countries! I know! But, can it help with our relationship? Because I'm starting to think that loving you was wrong!" Fluttershy shouted which caused him to gasp loudly.

"You Think loving me is wrong?" He asked now starting to have anger poison his mind.

"As of now, yes!" Fluttershy shouted which caused him to growl loudly.

"Then how about I just leave!" He roared.

"You mean like you always do! Just go ahead and leave; go do whatever you want, but don't expect my door to be open!" She shouted as he opened her door.

"Good-bye to you too, my dear!" He hissed out before he started to close the door.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" Fluttershy screamed just as he slammed the door closed.

 **(Present time)**

"I didn't mean it, Discord." Fluttershy whimpered out; her voice was so fragile, one could say. That a butterfly's wing could break it. "I'm so sorry...Discord." She then released a loud sob; wishing that he was there with her right now, "I love you." She whispered; cursing herself for her stupidity and her anger. She then started to hum a small tune to a song she knew. Hoping that it would help feel a little closer to him.

 **(From Above)**

Fluttershy is shown lying there on her bed. Looking directly up at the ceiling; as the tears fell from her eyes.

 **(I miss you so much my darling. Which shouldn't sound so alarming.)**

She then closed her eyes; imagining that he was lying right there beside her. While he ran his paw threw her mane.

 **(You were the who was always there for me. I can still feel your touch in my dreams.)**

She then slowly opened her eyes; as she tried to hold down a cry.

 **(I feel like there is a hole in my heart. As I feel my body being torn apart.)**

She then slowly got up from her bed; only to slowly walk towards the bathroom, a few tears falling down from her face and onto the floor.

 **(I feel my tears running down my face. God, I must look like a disgrace.)**

Once inside the bathroom; it allowed her to see her image. She looked ugly; her eyes were red and puffy, her mane was like a twisted mess.

 **(I feel like I want to slit my wrist. As I ball my hands into a fist. Why did you take him from me?)**

She then punched her hoof into the glass mirror; shattering to bits and shards, causing a small amount of blood to fall from her hoof.

 **(Don't you know me and him were meant to be. I wish you were still here by my side. So that I no longer have a reason to cry.)**

She then started to bandage her hoof; removing the small glass shards from it, releasing a few small gasps. As a small amount of pain came from her hoof.

 **(I wish I can tell you...how much I love you.)**

In a matter of minutes; she had finished bandaging her hoof. Feeling a small sting of pain come from her hoof; simply because of the peroxide she had put on it.

 **((I planned to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't expect my dream to end so soon. You were my true soul mate. But you were taken from me; by the cruel fates. I want you back in my life; because I wished to be called your wife. I love you so much my love. Now I ask...just keep watch over me from above.))**

She then shook her head in anger; as she walked down stairs, limping the entire way down.

 **(I remember the night that we both danced. That was when I decided to take a chance.)**

Once down in the living room; she walked towards one of her side tables'. Slowly she opened the drawer; only to pull out a strange purple bottle with a cork on top of it.

 **(When I pressed my lips against yours. It made me just want you more. Because you were the only one that I adored.)**

Immediately she removed the cork from the top; only to slowly tip it over her injured hoof. Causing a large amount of crystal clear liquid to pour onto it. Allowing it to quickly heal in a matter of seconds.

 **(that was the night when my flame ignited. That was when I became so excited. I remember how warm you were. I almost fell asleep on the dance floor.)**

She then removed the bandages from her hoof. Only to place the bottle back into the drawer.

 **(I felt so safe in your embrace. as we both danced with such grace. My only wish that on that night. I should have told you...how much I love you.)**

She then walked outside onto her porch; feeling the warm suns rays on her body, but it did little to make her feel better.

 **((You were more than just my friend. You were always by my side till the end. My heart wants you back; this is its' demand. It wants you back from the damned. I want to go dig you up from your gave. Because to me; you can still be saved. I love you so much my love. Now I ask...just keep watch over me from above.))**

She could hear the birds whistling there merry tune. But that didn't even cheer her up.

 **(I remember the last words I said to you, my dear. They were full of hate and rage; which is what I fear. I screamed at you "I HOPE YOU DIE!" but now I want you back alive.)**

She then remembered how Discord; would sit here with her. Nuzzling her gently as he kissed her forehead.

 **(I know my tears can't bring you back. Forgive my words...because my voice...I...is star...starting to crack.)**

Her tears started to fall again; but this time she felt two arms suddenly wrap around her. Her body jumped slightly at the sudden embrace; when she look behind her, she saw Rainbow dash behind her. With tears of her own falling from her eyes.

 **(I wish that I can go back in time. That way I can stop my evil crime. I want you back right now my love. Can you hear my prayer from so far above.)**

Fluttershy, turned around and hugged her friend back. Wishing that she would stop crying; simply because she hated seeing her friends cry.

 **(I just wish I could have. I know that my next words should have. Now all I can do is wonder what would've. Happened! if...i...just...told...you...how much...i...love you./end of song.)**

"Please."Fluttershy begged as she hugged her friend tighter, "Don't let me go, Rainbow." She choked out; she need this, badly.

"I won't, Shy." Rainbow replied as she started to gently rub her friends back; trying her best to help calm her friend down, "I promise." She continued in a voice just barely above a whisper.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Angel in demon hide

**Chapter 3: Angel in Demon hide**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **This is another chapter from I'm here my dear. So, this is another spoiler alert. Only Discord will be singing this time. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM I only own the songs used in this fic.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Rarity watched as multiple ponies are shown trying to rebuild their homes or businesses. Slowly she started to walk back to her home; only to have her way blocked by a large amount of debris. Which had not be cleaned up yet. She released an irritated sigh in the process. She had to possibly find another route to her home; but before she could start walking, the debris vanished. Only to be immediately turned back into a flower stand. That was when she took notice; of her acquaintance Discord. He was rapidly making his way towards the exit of Ponyville. While multiple ponies ran after him; throwing either rocks or trash at him. Although she wanted to say he deserved what he was getting. Deep down in her heart, she felt sorry for him. Why did she feel sorry for him? He betrayed them all; even when he said they were his friends, especially Fluttershy. But, then again, nopony deserved to have trash or rocks thrown at them. No matter what they did. After she saw the crowd disperse; she immediately followed Discord. He had ran to the edge of the Everfree forest. Where she saw him sitting underneath a chaotic apple tree; although it didn't look out of the ordinary, the apples would always taste different. Slowly she sat down on the opposite side of the tree. That way he would not see her; as she silently listened to him, but that was when she heard him humming. It sounded like he was humming a song, but she couldn't recognize it. She then gently pressed her back against the tree; listening to him hum. As he started to possibly reach the beginning of the song.

 **(Angel in demon hide)**

Discord is shown looking up at the sky; threw the leafs of the apple tree, watching as they gently shook in the breeze.

 **(I understand that I look like a demon. Which is why I am always called a heathen. But I will let my actions; speak louder than my words. So that someday I will never be met with swords.)**

He started to gently hum again; still unaware about Rarity being there.

 **(I know I cannot change my actions in the past. Which is why I am always coming in last.)**

Releasing a heavy sigh; he looked down towards the ground, trying his best to keep his tears from falling.

 **(Sometimes I feel as low as a snake. Because of all my past mistakes. But now! My time for redemption has finally come. It's time to show them what I have Become!)**

Rarity started to hum to his song as well; while her head slowly bobbed up and down.

 **(It's time for them to see my light that I have inside. Because I'm an angel in demon hide.)**

He then started to gently hum once again; as he tried to keep himself from crying.

 **(I have made a vow to serve the light. At first thought I could never be right. Because people would scream in fear at first sight. I know I look hideous on the outside. But my true beauty is on the inside. I know some people can still see my horns. But right above them sits a halo, that I have adorned. Its time for me to fight. Because I serve the light!)**

Discord, summons a mirror in front of him and unfolded his wings. Giving off another sad sigh.

 **(I know my wings don't shine as bright as the dawn. But on the inside they look like a swans.)**

He then made the mirror disappear. Only to sit back down against the tree; still unaware of Rarity sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

 **(I know I don't wear the armor of a knight. But I am really trying to make things right.)**

Rarity is shown with tear stain falling down from her eyes.

 **(I want them to see the pure soul that I am. I want to show them I am no longer damned.)**

Rarity winced at the harsh words; finding it hard to calm herself, as she listened to his song.

 **(If you look right above my horns. You will see the halo; proving that I have been sworn. I may look hideous on the outside. But if they learn to look on the inside. They will see that I'm an angel in demon hide.)**

He then looked back up threw the leafs; watching as the sun shinning brightly threw them, but thankfully they were keeping the harsh heat from hitting him.

 **(I have made a vow to serve the light. At first I thought I could never be right. Because people would scream in fear at first sight. I know I look hideous on the outside. But my true beauty is on the inside. I know some people can still see my horns. But right above them sits a halo, that I have adorned. It's time for me to fight. Because I serve the light!)**

Rarity released a silent sob; she never thought, or even fathomed. That he felt like this.

 **(For those who do not know me so well. I'll tell you now I no longer serve hell.)**

She winced once again. He had used that word before; only he said that it was used back before their time.

 **(I hold an unyielding shield of light. While I carry a sword made of fires might.)**

A small, sad smile stretched across his face. As a few sad tears fell from his eyes.

 **(They say I can never be saved. They say I need to be in a grave.)**

Rarity practically gasped in horror. She knew some ponies wanted him gone; never had she dreamed some may want him dead.

 **(But come the day their lives are in danger. They will see that I am their avenger. I know to some; I'm just a disgrace. Because of my evil ways.)**

Releasing one final sigh he rested his head against the bark of the tree; feeling a cool breeze blow across his frame.

 **(I don't care if they see me as a demon. I don't listen when they say I'm a heathen. I know what I am on the inside. Because this angel wears a demon hide./ end of song)**

Discord, jumped when he heard somepony release a sad sob. It came from behind him on the opposite side of the tree; immediately he went around and saw Rarity crying. When she looked up at him; he clearly saw her messed up make up, smeared all over her face. While her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Rarity, Are you?" He was interrupted by her suddenly getting up and hugging him. Crying into his shoulder as she held him; almost as if she was worried about something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly apologized. "I'm so so sorry." She continued.

 **(Back to the present.)**

"I never stopped apologizing to him that day. While he told me everything was okay." Rarity continued before finally finishing her tea, "I started being a better friend after that day. Though I wish I could have been better.." She continued before her sister suddenly hugged her.

"You were there for him. That's all that matters." Sweetie belle whispered just as her sister started to cry again. For the remainder of that day, Sweetie belle stayed by her sister. Not wanting to let her be alone; after all she was the only one she had, and there was no replacing her. Because just like Discord, she was one of a kind.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the song.**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm here my dear

**Chapter 4: I'm here my dear**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Spoiler alert: Do not read if you have not read I'm here my dear; because this is the final chapter to it. Disclaimer:I own nothing from.**

 **Deadpool:DAMN IT! WE ALREADY KNOW YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM MLP:FIM! SO STOP TYPING IT.**

 **Me:Deadpool, you know I need to put all of the disclaimer in this or else.**

 **Trevor Phillips:Will all of you shut the hell up!**

 **Me:Trevor, how the hell did you!**

 **Trevor then pulls a Mini-gun out of no where.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, cool. You've got a magic satchel too.**

 **Deadpool pulls a Mini-gun out of nowhere.**

 **Me:Crap! I own nothing form MLP:FIM!**

 **The Mini-guns barrels started spinning.**

 **Me:I only own the songs!**

 **Multiple bullets were sent flying threw the air**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Fluttershy!" Discord shouted as he wrapped his arms around her; holding her still as she thrashed about in his arms. He could feel her heart rate beating at a rapid rate- possibly at one-hundred and seventy or one-hundred and eighty-two beats per minute- her breathing was fast, and her eyes were wide with fear. "Fluttershy, calm down! Calm down!" He said as she finally became still; except her heart was still beating rapidly, "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." He cooed as he hugged her a little tighter, "Dis." She gasped out as her heart beat started to slow, "Focus on me. Focus on my voice." He said, "That's right. Just breath." Her breathing and heart beat had finally slowed down; which also allowed her vision to slowly clear.

"Discord." Fluttershy breathed out as she finally recognized her surroundings. She was in her home on her bed; being held by Discord.

"What happened?" He asked as he snaked his head around her; allowing him to look her in the eyes, he didn't need an answer. He could see it from the look in her eyes', "You a dream about me dying, didn't you?" Her reply was turning towards his body and hugging him; while she started to have small amounts of tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Discord." Fluttershy choked out as she felt his talon hand rub his back. "I'm so."

"I know." Discord interrupted as he gently kissed her forehead.

"It felt so real. I...I...I don't think I can." She was interrupted by him bringing her into a caring kiss; which caused her stiff body to slowly relax. When he broke the kiss she immediately rested her head against his chest; allowing her to hear his steady beating heart. Which was starting to slowly put her mind at ease.

"Remember. I'm always here." Discord whispered into her ear as he held her.

"But." she looked up from his chest, "What if." He stopped her from finishing her sentence by simply placing on talon against her lips.

"Don't think or say those words my dear." He said while removing his talon from her lips. "Just think about her and now; because I am hear, with you. And that is all that matters." He felt her lay her head back on his chest; which caused him to smile. He then started to hum a gentle tune; hoping that the song he knew. Would help her fall back to sleep.

 **(I'm Hear my Dear)**

Fluttershy could feel the small vibrations coming from his chest. It caused her to release a small giggle; because they slightly tickled her.

 **(Listen closely to my words my dear. Because I am going to take away your fear.)**

Discord gently nuzzled the top of her head; allowing him to inhale a small amount of her scent. Which smelt like large amount of flowers.

 **(I do not want to see your tears. I don't want to hear your cries in my ears.)**

He felt her nuzzle his chest; which caused him to smile happily as he moved his lion paw to her back. Allowing him to gently rub it.

 **(I hate seeing you like this; when you're happy, it puts me in a state of bliss. It was just a dream my dear. So please let go of your fear. Because I am right here.)**

He heard Fluttershy release a small sigh; which caused him to chuckle slightly.

 **(Remember the first day that we kissed. I swear to god that was nothing but pure bliss. Remember the day I made you slap my face. Because I said that I was nothing but a disgrace. I remembered the pain I saw in your eyes. As I heard the pain in your cries. I remember when you held me close to your body. As you said that I was not a nobody. You were there for me my dear. So now let me help you with your fear.)**

The image of the monster in her dreams entered her mind; which caused her breathing to increase slightly.

 **(Please try and slow down your breathing. There is no need for you to be grieving. Because you are no longer dreaming.)**

She felt the vibrations once again; which made her sigh happily, but it also made the image vanish.

 **(I can feel you shaking in my arms. I promise to protect you from any harm.)**

She felt his arms gently tighten around her; which made her feel so warm and protected. Her eyes were starting to close. But they remained opened as she felt one of his hands gently run threw her hair.

 **(I gently run my hands threw your hair. I'm showing you I truly care. There is no need to be afraid my dear. Because I am right here.)**

He felt her nuzzle his chest once again. He smiled happily once again; as he rested his head on top of hers. Hoping that his song was helping her calm down.

 **(Remember the day I proposed to you. I swear that you screamed till you turned blue. I remember how beautiful you looked dressed in white. In our hearts we knew this felt right. I'll admit I was scared at first my dear. But because you were there I had no fear.)**

Slowly Discord lied her back down on the bed; which caused her to look up towards him. As he stared back down into her beautiful eyes.

 **(Just relax and lay back down. I'm hear now there is no need to frown.)**

He gently kissed her on the lips once again; only to break it a few seconds later. Allowing him to lay down next to her.

 **(I know that the dream is the one to blame. But I'm here right now; let my love be your flame.)**

She slowly turned towards him; wrapping one of her hooves around him. As he wrapped his lion paw around her.

 **(Listen closely my dear. It's time to let go of your fear.)**

She then snuggled up close to him; resting her head against his chest once again. As both his arms wrapped around her once again.

 **(Just go ahead and close your eyes. I'll be hear when you wake; this is not a lie.)**

He then gave her one final kiss on her forehead.

 **(Listen very closely my dear. You have nothing to fear. Because I am...right here./ end of song.)**

He could hear a small snore coming from her; which caused him to smile happily. As he felt the gentle hands of sleep slowly wrapping around his mind. Putting it at ease; the last thing he saw before falling asleep, was the beautiful smile that had stretched across Fluttershys face. "Goodnight my love." He whispered.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered back.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this song.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Love

**Chapter 5 I love you**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just own the songs used in this fic.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I had a good time tonight, Discord." Fluttershy said as she looked up at the draconiques; giving him a small smile. Before she hugged him; which made him release a small chuckle.

"As did I, Fluttershy." Discord replied as he returned her hug; with one of his own. But, because he was so tall and she was so small. He would always end up lifting her off the ground. He didn't mind it at all; in fact he loved it. He loved holding the mare close to his body; feeling her warmth against him. Making her giggle as his gouty **(Q:i have no idea how its spelled. So I used the auto-correct)** tickled the top of her head. And listening to her heart beating so close to his; he swore that had to be the greatest tempo, he had ever heard. "But, then again. Whenever I am with you; I always have a good time." He replied earning himself a small giggle from her. Before he had set her down.

"I guess. I'll see you tommorrow...That is if you're free." Fluttershy said only to have Discord shake his head in response.

"I'm sorry, dear. Celestia, wants me to accompany her on a royal meet and greet in, Snakland. Apparently the queen of the snakes wants a treaty and since I am part snake." He then motions to his long snake-like body, "I could possibly grease the wheels on this treaty." He finished which caused Fluttershy to frown slightly.

"Oh...okay." She replied sadly only to have him; slowly lift her head up. Allowing her to see him giving her a very warm smile.

"Now, don't be sad Fluttershy. After I am back from the meet and greet; we can do something like this again." Discord said before he gave her a real quick peck on the cheek. Which caused her to go completely stiff. No male-besides her father- had ever kissed her before. It felt warm; comforting, soft, and slightly wet.

"Till another time, Fluttershy." Discord said as he started to fly back to his home. His words brought her out of her comatose state; just in time to see him flying away.

"Discord! Wait!" Fluttershy shouted; while she extended her hoof towards his fading silhouette, "Please, stay." She continued in a voice just above a whisper. Releasing a sigh of sadness; she slowly entered her home. Beginning the nightly ritual of getting ready for bed. Helping a few of her animals get to sleep. Taking a nice warm shower; not only cleaning her body, but also allowing the water to relax her muscles. And finally, actually getting into her bed and lying her tired body down. As she lied there in her bed; she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but sadly it would not happen. Her mind had the memories of what happened earlier today; meeting Discord for tea. Enjoying some lunch at the local cafe. And then seeing the newest romance movie. But, only one memory was causing her unrest. When Discord had kissed her cheek; releasing another sigh, she looked up at her ceiling. While she started to hum the song; that she had heard in the movie that she had seen earlier.

 **(I love.)**

As Fluttershy hummed the soft tune of the song. A happy smile stretched across her face; as she remembered more from earlier today.

 **(When I hear you whisper in my ear. I feel like I have nothing left to fear.)**

She then turned over on her right side; allowing her to look towards her clock. Which showed that it was still early in the night.

 **(When I feel you hold my hand. I can feel my heart expand.)**

More memories of her and Discord started to flood her mind; which made her smile once again.

 **(I love how you spend everyday with me. But whenever we have to go; our separate ways, I feel so lonely.)**

She then once again; rolled onto her back. Looking up at her ceiling once again; wishing that Discord was hear with her.

 **(Whenever I go to lie down in my bed. Thoughts of you started to enter my head. I begin to wish you are hear with me. So I can feel the warmth from your body.)**

She released a heavy sigh; wishing she could just go to sleep. But, sleep was proving difficult to grasp on this night.

 **(As I stare up at my ceiling. I try my best to understand my feelings. This feels so very new to me. What could this be? What am I to do?...I think I love you.)**

She then tried resting on her stomach; but no matter what position she slept in. she could not get to sleep.

 **((I love.) Love is a very dangerous game. (I love.) it can cause both pleasure and pain. (I love.) many choose to stay on their own. (I love.) but, I love to go into the danger zone. (I love...you.))**

For a brief moment; she actually managed to fall asleep. But she was torn from sleep; by a dream of Discord, kissing her again. Only this time; it was on the lips.

 **(I only see and feel you; when I finally start to dream. The warmth from you washes over me like a stream.)**

Releasing another sigh; she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to the window. Allowing her to look out and see Luna's beautiful night sky.

 **(That is when you wrap you arms around my body. Please don't leave me. I then look deep into your eyes. That is when I am mesmerized.)**

She then slowly turned away from the window. Only to slowly walk towards her bed; hoping she could finally fall asleep. But, she stopped halfway towards her bed.

 **(I can feel you staring right into my soul. As the world around us starts to move slow.)**

She then lifted one of her forehooves up to her lips. Secretly wishing that the dream she had. Was not a dream.

 **(You then pressed your lips against mine. And they tasted like the sweetest wine.)**

She then released one final sigh; she started to walk down her stairs.

 **(these feelings are so very new to me. Can this possibly be? What can I do?...I think I may love you.)**

She tried her best to keep from waking her animal friends. But, for some reason; the creaking sounds from the steps. Seemed to be louder than usual.

 **((I love.) love is a blessing and a curse. (I love.) for some it's better for others it's worse. (I love.)Listen to these words; because they are true. (I love.) My heart is saying; it belongs to you. (I love...you.))**

it took her a little while to get down the stairs. But, when she finally managed to get outside. She began her long walk towards Discords home.

 **(I wake up gasping for air. As I look around my room; hoping that you are there. I can hear my heart; beating loudly in my chest. I'm surprised I didn't take the eternal rest.)**

She then felt a cold wind blow past her body. Which caused her to shiver slightly; as she secretly wished Discord was right next to her.

 **(I quickly get up and get dressed. God, these feelings put me under so much stress.)**

She slowly walked down one of the many dirt roads in Ponyville. Finally seeing the portal that connected Ponyville to Discords home.

 **(As I make my way to your home. I hope I'll never be alone.)**

When she slowly stepped threw the portal; she found herself standing at the front door of Discords home. She then started to knock and knock on his door.

 **(When I finally reached your door. I knocked and knocked, until my hand was sore. When you finally opened your door. I felt my heart soar. As I stared into the eyes that only I adored.)**

When the door opened she saw Discord standing there; with a clearly confused look on his face. "Fluttershy, why are you hear?" He asked but they feel on deaf ears.

 **(Time seemed to slow all around me. When I felt your hand touch my body.)**

Slowly Fluttershy, flew up to his head and grabbed it.

 **(I took that as a sign...and pressed your lips against mine.)**

She then captured Discords lips in a very loving kiss. Which caused his eyes to go wide; in shock before he melted into the kiss.

 **((I love.) the flame in my heart has been ignited! (I love.) my heart and mind are racing! God, I feel so excited. (I love.) I need you like I need air! (I love.) I want to hear you say; you'll always be there. (I love...)**

When Fluttershy broke the kiss; she immediately hugged him tightly. Crying slightly as she gently nuzzled her head against his neck.

 **(When I finally broke the kiss. I was in a state of complete bliss.)**

That was when Discord gently wrapped his arms around her.

 **(When I felt your arms wrap around me. I knew you were my special somebody.)**

A small smile stretched across her face as she felt him gently nuzzled her.

 **(In that moment I finally understood my feelings. I swear I wanted to just start squealing. As I looked into your eyes once again. I knew the next chapter in our lives; was about to begin.)**

She then looked up towards him and gave him another quick peck on the lips.

 **(I finally knew what I had to do. I just had to tell you; what you probably already knew...I...Love...You./end of song.)**

Discord, then gave Fluttershy a kiss of his own. Which caused her to moan in pleasure as her arms wrapped around his neck. In seconds the two had broke the kiss; allowing them to stare into each others eyes. Which were full of nothing but bliss.

"I love you, too...Fluttershy." Discord whispered into her ear; using his magic to slowly close the door to his home.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **chapter 5 enjoy.**


End file.
